


Grocery Shopping

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Anna teases everyone, Anne is a chaotic gay, Anne is sensitive, Catalina's in trouble, Catalina's whipped, Catherine is a soft lesbian, F/F, Fluff, For like 2 paragraphs though, Grocery Shopping, I'm honestly waiting to get into trouble for that, Married Life, They're cute, y'all that's also redundant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: Catalina and Anne go grocery shopping for Jane. It doesn't work out in Catalina's favor.Jane needs to find someone else to go grocery shopping now.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine Parr/Jane Seymour
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Married life fluff.

Grocery Shopping

This all started with grocery shopping

The reality of it is. Catalina should’ve known better.

For God’s sake she was married to the woman.

Anne was a wild card, at all times. Never.  _ Ever. _ assume that she is going to behave.

______

Jane had asked if Catalina and Anne would go grocery shopping. Catalina should’ve said no. Maybe then, she wouldn’t be in as much trouble as she is now. Catalina legitimately thought that Anne was being serious when she came up with 20,000 different items.

She blew her top.

Here is how it happened.

______

Catalina was sitting on the couch reading on her phone, when Anne bounced in. She almost instantly sits in her wife’s lap. With a chuckle Catalina lowered her phone to give Anne her undivided attention. “Morning Angel.” Catalina whispered against Anne’s neck “Morning baby.” Anne chirped back with a grin. “Get a room!” Anna yelled from the bottom of the stairs. “I can do what I want. She’s  _ my  _ wife.” Anne responded childishly. Rolling her eyes, Catalina went back to nuzzling Anne’s neck, causing Anne to purr a little.

Next, Cathy came down. Instantly she had her coffee cup in hand. After pouring herself a cup, she poured one for Jane. She picked them both up, nodded to everyone, and then went back upstairs. “Looks like Parrmour had a long night in the bedroom.” Anna snickered. “SHUT IT!” Cathy yelled down the stairs.

Then Katherine came down. She went straight to Anna, and curled into her side. “Now who needs to get a room.” Catalina snickered to the fiances. Anne laughed and kissed Catalina. “Ha.Ha.” Anna said sarcastically.

Eventually Jane came downstairs. Cathy close behind her. “Oh, yeah. Catherine? Can you and Anne go grocery shopping for me? I don’t feel too good.” Catalina looked to Anne for confirmation. “Sure. Do you have a list?” Jane quickly left to search for it. “I’m pretty sure Jane feels fine. She’ll feel a lot better than fine in an hour, if you catch my drift.” Anne whispered into Catalina’s ear.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Jane came back out with the list. “Here you go, and thank you.” Catalina smiled at her “Of course.”

When they arrived at the store Anne had informed Catalina that she had snuck a cup of coffee into her breakfast. Much to Catalina’s horror. Anne was banned from coffee ever since she and Kat decided to see what would happen if they drank all of Cathy’s coffee. Anne ended up with a broken arm and a black eye after she accidentally slammed herself into a door. “God have mercy on me.” Catalina whispered.

God did not have mercy on her.

Anne had been bouncing from aisle to aisle coming back with various items, and every time Catalina would send her back. Catalina knew that Anne was trying to get rid of her energy. Really she did. But she could only take so much. Anne came back with  _ another  _ item, and Catalina blew up.

“Could you stop being an  _ annoying hyperactive spaz  _ for like  _ 2  _ minutes, and do what you’re supposed to for once?!” Catalina yelled.

Anne stopped dead in her tracks. “Sorry.” She said.

After that things went smoothly. Too smoothly. Catalina noticed on the ride home that Anne didn’t say a word to her. And for the rest of the trip, she did as she was told without a word as well. When they pulled in Catalina asked “Could you get the groceries while I unlock the door?” 

“Sure.” Anne replied with a flat tone.

Catalina frowned. She had never seen Anne this quiet and submissive before.

Once they were inside Anne turned to go to her room. “Hey, I thought we were gonna watch a movie?” Catalina asked Anne. She turned to her with a scowl “I decided that I was gonna work on my annoying behavior,  _ Catherine _ .”

_ Oh. Oh no. _

Anne then stormed up to her room. Not Catalina’s. (which is where she normally slept.) And slammed her door shut.

“What did you do?” Kat asked her. Catalina opened her mouth, but Kat continued “She is much more sensitive than she seems, you know that Catherine. What did you say to her?” Catalina sighed. “I got annoyed with her and called her a ‘annoying hyperactive spaz who never does what she’s supposed to’. Kat winced. “ _ Ooooh _ . You’re in trouble. You hit all the marks except stupid. That’s on you man.”

Which leads us here.

“Annie, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it!” Catalina said through the door. “Please answer!”

_ You should know better Catalina. When she gets upset. She gets really upset. And now, your wife has locked you out of her room. You are doing great. _

With a sigh, Catalina retreated to her room. Though she did notice that some of her shirts were missing.

______

The next morning Catalina was the first downstairs. She didn’t want to miss Anne, if she came down. They got through half of breakfast before Jane asked Catalina to take Anne’s plate upstairs. Taking the plate, Catalina moved upstairs. “Anne. Anne open the door. I have your breakfast.” She heard shuffling, then the door swung open to reveal a tired Anne. “Thanks.” Anne said to her in that horrible flat tone, but before she closed the door Catalina stopped it. “ _ Please _ , I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said. I swear. Please come back to our room. It’s impossible for me to sleep without you.” Catalina begged.

Anne looked at her warily. “You’re sorry?”

“Yes!”

“You swear that you didn’t mean it?”

“Yes!”

Anne instantly jumped into her arms. “I can’t sleep without you either.” She said, causing Catalina to chuckle. Pulling back, Catalina noticed something. “Is that  _ my  _ Rhianna shirt?” Catalina asked. “No.” Anne said quickly. “Did you steal my Rhianna shirt, and  _ wear it  _ to bed?” Catalina pressed “Maybe.” Anne said quietly “It smells like you, so I thought it would help me sleep.”

“ _ That’s so cute! _ ” Catalina crooned 

“Is not!” Anne shrieked, though a blush had appeared on her face.

“Come down stairs. I wanna eat with my beautiful wife.”

“Fine.”

Anne came downstairs. Anna piped up “Are the Aragon’s all back together?” Catalina looked at Anne who was smiling at her.

“Yep.”

Jane then asked “So will you go grocery shopping this week too?”

“ _ No way in hell _ .”

“ _ No fucking way _ .”

Both Anne and Catalina responded.

“ Find someone else to be your backup. That place had already caused  _ enough  _ drama for me.” Catalina continued. When Anne nodded in agreement Jane sighed. “Fine.”

Anne then sat in Catalina’s lap to eat breakfast, eliciting a laugh from the latter. Catalina craned her neck and kissed Anne on the cheek.

_ Fucking Grocery Shopping. _

**Author's Note:**

> T E R R I B L E


End file.
